I'm Always Here Pt 2
by angels.02.music
Summary: It was as if we were transported back in time and I was looking at my old best friend back from when we were only barely 4 feet tall." I'm Always Here part 2 everyone. it's in Freddie's POV. i sadly dont own iCarly or Nathan Kress...
1. Prolouge Talent

**Sequel to my story I'm Always Here. =P Hope you like it. We'll see what Freddie's doing everytime he's not on the story.**

I clicked on a new video and watched it. Hm… this kid's got talent. Maybe I could show this to Carly and Sam and we'll see if we could get this on the show. Oh. Speaking of talents… I don't know why Carly won't join the talent show. I mean. She's really talented.

_Flashback._

"_Look! They're having a talent show!" Carly said pointing to the newly posted list._

"_You should join, Carly." I mean. Duh._

_Sam rolled her eyes. Carly just laughed._

"_Nah. I don't have any talents." She smiled. Psh!! Yeah right!!_

"_Carly you are one of the most talented people I know." I shook my head. Is being the star of a hit web show not enough to prove it to her? She's is an amazing actress._

_Carly rolled her eyes. "How about you guys? Want to join?"_

"_Nah. Talent shows are for idiots." Sam said shaking her head. Typical._

"_Yeah. And I don't think anybody wants to watch you shovel down food. They could see that enough in the cafeteria." I smirked. I watched her face show hurt and I immediately regretted what I said, but when it turned back into a scowl the feeling of remorse immediately faded._

"_Freddie." Carly said in a why-did-you-say-that tone._

"_What? I'm just saying the truth!" I raised my hands up in defense. Then something happened that you rarely get to see. Sam just turns around and walks away. Not even an insult at me, no physical blows… anything!_

"_What did you do?!" Carly screeched._

"_I didn't do anything." I muttered as I walked towards my locker. I sighed heavily. Great._

That was a week ago. But I don't get it. Why would she just walk away? I know that she knows that I just meant it as a joke right? I mean… I meant it as a joke right?... right?? Fine! Stupid conscience… maybe I did mean it. But still!

I sighed.

Why am I even thinking about this right now?


	2. Realizations

**I so love her song… BTW. All of this is in Freddie's POV. **

"Oh okay… See you tomorrow!" I heard Carly perkily say through the door.

"Hey I'm in!" I said as I entered the door carrying my laptop.

"Hey!" She said as she sat down on the couch.

"So who were you just talking to?" I asked her as I placed my computer on the coffee table and sat next to her.

"Sam." She muttered.

"Oh." I said as I looked away. She wasn't coming over? But she always comes here after detention! Especially after Carly just bought new ham two days ago.

"So…. Uhm… why were you here again?" Carly asked.

"Oh. I came to show you some cool videos some of our fans sent us." I beamed at her looking straight at her eyes. She smiled back. She just has a knack of always making me happy.

"Sure!" She said perkily.

I switched on my laptop, which was on hibernate, and played the videos. Carly and I were sitting so close to each other that we were almost touching. We laughed and joked all throughout the videos.

* * *

Once all the videos were over we both just sat back on the couch.

"So… how's things?" I asked just to be able to talk to her.

"Well… it's not like I see you every day." She laughs. "But everything is cool. Blake is a totally awesome guy." Then she just stares off into space probably thinking about _Blake_.

I looked down sadly and silently sighed. She's never going to love me. Never. But… somehow… I don't feel... sad about it… hollow, yes… but not sad. It's just odd. It's just so freaking confusing! I… ugh!

"Freddie?! Dinner's ready!!" My mom hollered from our apartment.

I gulped. "I better get going. I wouldn't want my mom to panic."

"Okay! See you tomorrow." Carly replied in an offhand tone. I sighed again.

* * *

"Why so quiet today?" My mom asked halfway through dinner.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Are you okay?" My mom looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I just found out that Carly would never feel the same way." I muttered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I knew you liked her." My mom said honestly.

_I knew you liked her…_ _liked her… liked…_ that's when I figured something out… maybe… maybe I… just… liked… Carly. Just… liked liked.

"Th-that's it?" I asked in disbelief. She raised an eyebrow. "No! I mean. Usually you go on and on to why I should like her and stuff like that." I muttered honestly.

"Honey, I only did that because I knew you liked her. But I think that there's someone else better for you." She said as she looked towards the wall of pictures.

I don't know if her eyes just coincidentally landed on that picture or not but…

I followed her gaze and my eyes dropped to a picture of Sam and me when we were 5. We were playing at the swings then. Suddenly a memory overcomes me.

_Flashback_

"_I want to go higher!" 5 year old Sam squealed as she swung high on the swing._

"_But you might fall and get hurt if you go too high." 5 year old me said as I swung back and forth in a high enough range._

"_But it's so fun! You should try it!" Sam squealed obviously enjoying herself._

"_Okay…" I said nervously as I swung myself higher. I went higher and higher until I was at the same height as Sam. I laughed out loud. "This is so much fun!!"_

"_Yeah!!" Sam laughed along with me. I looked into her eyes and smiled._

_Just then I heard a camera click. I looked up and saw my mom smiling at us. "You two be careful, okay?"_

"_Yes mom!" I said._

"_Sure thing Aunt Emmy!" Sam smiled._

_When I'm with Sam my mom could get a little more… less protective. _

_End of Flashback_

I gazed more thoroughly at the picture. We looked so free then. Well… we were just 5. Yeah, you're probably wondering why I have a picture of me and Sam when we were small in our wall. Well… my mom and her mom are best friends. Like way, way back. Even until now. And Sam and I used to be best friends, too. But what happened?

I sighed and stood up and started to do the dishes.

"I'll do them tonight, Freddie. Go get some rest." My mom smiled up at me.

"You sure?"

My mom just smiled softly then nodded. I smiled back and started to walk away. I was about to enter my room when I heard her sigh. I wonder what's bugging her. I opened the door and stepped into my room. Other than my whole shelf full of technical equipment, it was just like anybody else's room. Navy blue walls, a double bed with a dark blue comforter and matching pillows, a desk by the corner with a laptop on it, and a dresser.

I sighed and jumped to my bed. I buried my face into the pillows and thought back.

What had changed our friendship?

I mean… she wasn't like that before Carly… wait… Carly.

_Flashback_

_I was getting lunch and was going out to the courtyard when I saw Carly sitting alone on a table. I beamed. Maybe I could talk to her now! I mean… she lives in the apartment right in front of us but I never got the guts to talk to her._

_Suddenly people started to back away. Weird. I looked towards the commotion and I saw Sam with a really horrifying death glare on. I have never seen her like that before._

_She passed by me and our eyes met for a second. I know that I looked shocked._

_Then she just looked away and kept on walking towards Carly._

"_Hey I'm Sam." She said nicely enough… not matching her expression on her way there._

_She looked up. "Hi I'm Carly." She said in a sweet voice._

"_Can I have that sandwich?" Okay? She went there for a sandwich? She could've just asked me._

"_No way! Get your own!"Carly said with an annoyed look on her face. I like her. She doesn't like people walking through her._

_Suddenly Sam's death glare was back and she grabbed Carly's sandwich and pushed her off the chair. What?! Why would Sam even do that?! I mean. She's not the aggressive type._

"_Ow!" Carly shouted. Sam didn't even turn. I scowled and walked away, not wanting to see what will happen._

"_Sam why did you do that?!" I shouted at her. We were presently at the park right now._

"_Do what?"_

"_Push Carly off like that! What did she ever do to you?!" I shouted frustrated._

_Suddenly her face got angry and fierce too… and also scary. "Why do you even care so much about her?!" She shouted back._

"_Because I like her! A lot!"I shouted. I never thought about it before but know it seems… nice._

_A certain emotion went across Sam's face that was too quick for me to recognize then she was back to fierce Sam._

"_Well fine then! Be a… a… be a dork!" She shouted and ran away._

_Usually I would've run after her. But she just insulted me and hurt Carly without even any remorse!_

_I grunted and walked back to my apartment._

_End of Flashback_

Oh…

Suddenly everything just started to make sense. Why Sam was always so mean… why she's only nice to Carly and no one else… why she ran away from me then at the park… why she did that… why she hates me… why she didn't break my arm when we had our first kiss on the fire escape… everything…

**Same amount of reviews guys! You know… 5-7 each chapter. :P. So… how do you like Freddie so far? Well it hink it's boring. But the good parts aren't to come until the next chapter. So yeah. Haha. Oh and those of you who haven't read the story this is the sequel to… it's entitled 'I'm Always Here'. **

**Oh… and uhm… the reason… well in my story at least… that Sam doesn't hate Carly because she knows that she is who Freddie really likes and Sam doesn't want Freddie to be sad and disappointed at her for hurting Carly so she just takes all of her frustration of on him.**

**So… reviews please! I want to know your opinion.**


	3. Triangles

English class is soooooo boring. And I already advance read into this chapter so I pretty much know about this. And it's not that hard. I looked over at Sam and saw that she probably looked as bored as I am right now. I sighed. I need to talk to her sometime soon.

I took a small piece of square paper and scribbled '_We need to talk'_ and then folded it into a triangle. I placed it strategically and when the teacher's back was turned I flicked the triangular piece of paper into Sam's desk, which is right beside mine. Then I looked straight at the teacher not to make anything look suspicious. No.. I wasn't just note passing during class. Psh! Yeah… not gonna work.

I could hear a rustle of stuff from the desk beside me and a tearing of paper. Suddenly a small perfect triangle landed on my desk. I looked up at the teacher and saw that she didn't notice. I looked back at the triangle and admired its perfect sides. I opened it up and saw a small response.

_What?_

I looked at Sam and saw her staring at the clock. I smiled. Then I scribbled something back again and followed the lined Sam made and somehow unsuccessfully made a perfect triangle.

_Not here. Meet me at the fire escape tonight at 8. It's important. _

I tossed the note to her and she read it. Once she was done she looked up at me in surprise. Our gazes held and I could feel my heart thumping hard and a warm fuzzy feeling going through me. Suddenly she nodded her head and I gave her a small smile.

I looked back at the teacher and sighed. How am I going to tell her?

* * *

"Knock, knock." I heard someone tap on the window on the fire escape and I smiled when I saw that it was Sam. I was sitting on my chair that was out here and was listening to music when she arrived.

I looked at her as she sat down on the window ledge. I could tell that she was a little nervous… but so was I. I couldn't help but think about the night that we had our first kiss. It was so similar to right now.

"So…." Sam said, trying to break the silence.

I stood up and sat on the steps right in front of her. I took a deep breath… how do I begin? "I… I'm over Carly." I finally stated.

I watched her as she arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to be her second husband or something?" I winced inwardly.

I sighed, "It just came to me yesterday… she's never going to like me back." I looked down. Everything is just so confusing! All of this. Me realizing that I didn't love Carly, EVER, as anything more than a best friend… me realizing that… me… realizing that… it was Sam that I loved. My best friend ever since we were kids…

Suddenly I heard some movement then I felt a soft, warm hand rubbing my back comfortingly. I looked up and i saw her smiling at me softly. I missed the feeling of her hand not doing anything that will physically hurt me at all. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We stayed the same the whole night. We didn't need to say a word. We just sat there… my hand on his back… and both of us looking over Seattle with smiles on our faces. I wish that we could just stay like this forever. But even I know that every good thing comes to an end.

**5-7 reviews? Please? I would love you so much. :D. I mean I already love you for being loyal and reading my story. Just tell me what you think ;) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! the next chapter is when the big thing and the good part starts haha. if you review i might be able to update quicker. ;)  
**


	4. 5 Damn Years

I was walking home from the pharmacy when I saw her. Yeah, yeah. Well my mom asked me to go and pick up some vitamins that she needed Anyways. Back to my point. I was walking home just from the pharmacy when I saw her. Sam. She was walking with her head down… obviously lost in thought. I watched her for a while. I could tell that she's changed a lot. I mean… I haven't completely looked at her since 5th grade. She was taller now… stronger obviously… more independent… graceful… with the late sun illuminating her, beautiful…

But then I saw that she was walking straight to a pole. Maybe I should warn her. Even if I run I don't think I could reach her in time. Maybe I should call out to her… no wait! I'll just call her. I started running as I dialed her number.

It rung for a few seconds and once she saw who was calling she placed her phone by her ear. I was a few hundred feet by now.

"_Hello?"_ She said in a wavering voice…. Wonder why… but no time for that now.

"Hey Sam." I said, feeling the need for a formal introduction. She was getting closer to the pole. I was almost there.

"_Hey?"_ She sounded confused. Yeah. I don't usually call her a lot.

"Sam you're going to walk into a pole." I chuckled at how ridiculous that just sounded.

"_What??"_ Crap I was too late. I reached her just as she hit her head… hard… and was knocked into the floor. Her phone fell to my feet I picked it up and placed it on her hoodie jacket.

"OW!" She said as she clutched her head and opened an eye and saw the pole standing firmly in front of her.

"Told you so." I muttered as I stood beside her.

"Shut up, Freddie." She said as she rubbed her forehead. I could see a bump there and some blood. Okay… maybe a lot of blood. But not a lot, lot. Just… a lot.

She opened her eyes and somehow they were somewhat unfocused.

"Hey are you okay?" I kneeled down and placed one hand at her back and supported it.

"What do you think?!" She said icily.

I ignored her and I took my hand from her back and placed both of my hands on each sides of her face. I rubbed my thumbs across her bump and it cleared out some blood, revealing a large cut. I winced. Suddenly I looked at Sam's eyes and noticed that it was focusing. I watched as her closely until she looked up and her eyes met mine. I was too absorbed at her bright blue eyes to notice that she was blushing a deep red.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should've called out to you." I said as I caressed her forehead. I accidentally added a little too much pressure and I saw her wince. "Sorry." I muttered.

"I-I-It's fine." She said as she looked down.

"C'mon Sam. I'll help you clean up that wound. There's a pharmacy near here." I moved my hand from her forehead… not being able to bear to think how painful that was. I stood up and brushed some of the blood on my jeans. I placed my hands under her elbows and hoisted her up. She kept her head down and tried to walk away from me. Suddenly she started to wobble and loose her balance. Crap. That hit must've been so hard.

I caught her before she fell into the ground and kept my arm around her waist. I supported her up until we reached the pharmacy where I came from.

"Stay there." I said firmly as I let her sit on the bench in front of the shop and went inside the store without even waiting for her answer.

I watched her while I was in the store. She didn't move from her position but it looked like she was in deep thought again. I sighed as I went out of the store.

"Hey. I'm back." I said softly as I stood beside her.

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. She never looks at me like that. It was as if we were transported back in time and I was looking at my old best friend back from when we were only barely 4 feet tall.

"Thanks." She muttered still not looking away.

"Hey, it's nothing. It's partly my fault anyway." I grinned as I got on to cleaning her wound.

I carefully watched her face and saw her wince every time I dab the cotton ball on her wound. I could feel my grin slide down. I couldn't believe I let her get to all of this pain. She closed her eyes… probably trying hard not to think of the stings. I SHOULD have called out to her. I carefully placed a bandage on her forehead. And suddenly… I don't know why… but some gravitational force was making me do it… I was leaning forward and gave Sam a kiss on her wounded forehead.

I looked down and saw her looking at me with a shocked and confused expression. I blushed deep red… and so did she.

We sat like that for a while. Unsure of what to say. Suddenly my phone rang. I silently thanked whoever called me to break this weird and awkward silence.

"Hello?"

"_Honey, you've been gone for about an hour now."_ My mom said from the other line.

"Oh."

"_Come here once you're done, okay?"_

"Okay, mom."

"_How long before you get here? The sun will set soon."_

"I'll be home soon."

"_Are you done? You didn't get lost did you?"_

" Yes, I won't get lost."

"_Okay, do you want me to pick you up?"_

" No, you don't need to pick me up."

"_Is there something wrong in the pharmacy?"_

"I'm on my way mom." I said exasperatedly.

"_Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"_

" Don't worry."

"_Okay, but be careful!"_

"Okay. Okay."

"_Okay, bye honey!" _

" Bye." I hung up and placed my phone back on my pocket. My mom could get a little over protective sometimes.

"You have to go?" I looked down and saw Sam looking at me a little sadly.

"Yeah." I said, mirroring her emotions.

"Oh. Okay then. Bye." She said simply.

I chuckled. She raised her eyebrows, causing her forehead to crinkle. She winced. I turned serious. "I'm not letting you go home alone Sam. You nearly lost your balance coming here."

She looked at me curiously as I stood up and offered her my hand. She hesitantly took my hand and I hoisted her up.

I placed and arm around her again and started leading the way to her house. I think I'm the only one who knows where she even lives. Heck, not even Carly knows. I leaned towards her a bit… she was so warm and comforting. It settled me just to think that she was in my arms right now, safe, and not walking into poles.

* * *

We walked silently with my arm supporting most of her weight. Soon enough we were by her house and we came into a stop.

"Your mom is going to kill me." I muttered as I looked at her house. It's been so long since I've been here. I'm kind of glad to see that everything still looked the same. Except for a few very minor changes.

"It's fine Freddie. It's just a scratch."

It's way larger than a scratch, I thought as I shook my head. I walked her towards her front door and just stood there.

"Do you want me to stay until your mom comes home to explain?" I asked as she opened their front door.

"Nah. Your mom might worry." She said as she faced me and smiled.

"She's used to me being here." I grinned.

"Freddie that was 5 years ago." **(A/N: they're in their sophomore year in my story)** She looked at me sadly then looked down. 5 years… 5 damn years. 5 years without her…

"Yeah." I couldn't, or even bother to, hide the sadness in my voice.

Suddenly she turned around. I know her enough to tell that she was crying and just not wanting to show me. I hate myself for making her sad. "And I don't think your mom wants you to spend time with me anymore." She said as she looked up at me with remorse on her eyes. I was shocked by this statement. How could she say that? My mom loves her. I could tell by all the times she would look at our pictures when we were younger and stuff…

"Sam. I get hell for it at home every time we fight. Which is every day. She keeps wondering why we're not that much of friends or something. She says I've changed since we… well… you know…" I looked away. I still couldn't face myself to say that I abandoned her for a girl who I barely knew and who turned into such a brat when she didn't get what she wanted. **(A/N: remember when they wanted to go to that MMA fight?)**

I'm sure she knew what I meant. Awkward silence fell between us again.

"Well… I'm going in… So…. Bye…" She gave me a small wave and slowly walked back inside.

I stood there for a few moments and gazed longingly at the door that she just walked through. I sighed and turned around and walked back to my apartment. What would have happened if I didn't choose Carly over her?

**The usual amount of reviews? Please? Or more? I just want to know what you think of the story. Please? I know. I sound desparate.**


	5. Right Under Her Bedroom Window

"I'm here." I said as I closed the door to my apartment.

"Freddie! What took you so long? I thought something happened to you." My mom said as she rushed towards me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Mom I'm fine." I said as I stepped out of her hug slyly.

"Where were you?" My mom asked me.

"I bumped into Sam and…" I started but I was cut off.

"Sam?" My mom smiled at the name.

"Yeah. I walked her home… so yeah." I said as I nervously shuffled my feet.

"Oh okay." She smiled at me and took the bag on my hands and went off to the kitchen.

Did I mention that she seems always so lax when I'm with Sam? Just so weird.

"Freddie? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." My mom said from the kitchen.

"Okay." I said as I walked to my room and jumped into my bed. I looked blankly at my ceiling. My mom does always seem to prefer Sam over Carly… I don't know why. It's just so… odd. I mean… she always seemed to like Carly. She would embarrass me in front of everybody just asking why Carly couldn't love me. It's… confusing.

I frowned as I remember all the times I would come home after a fight with Sam.

* * *

_Flashback_

_(early times of our bickering and fighting)_

_I walked into my apartment and slammed the door. _

"_Freddie what happened?!" My mom said as she rushed towards me. _

"_Sam is what happened!" I shouted._

"_What happened to Sam?!" She sounded a little worried._

"_She *insert reason here*!! Then she *insert whatever she did here*, even when I tried to argue/fight back she still always wins!" I shouted angrily and stomped back to my room._

_--- after calling Sam's mom ---_

"_Freddie! Do you know how much you hurt Sam?" My mom screeched as she entered my room._

"_When?" I asked dumbly._

"_When you two fought!!" She scolded me._

"_It was her fault! She started it! And c'mon. Why would she be upset?" I replied._

"_Well you should've said those things to her! I don't know why she's upset but she certainly is! Now apologize to her!" My mom said as she left my room._

_----- I never really apologized… we just became friends again the next day of school ----_

_(20 bad fights later)_

"_I hate her!!!" I shouted as I slammed the door to my apartment._

_My mom just sighed looking at me with concerned and sad eyes as I stomped my way to my room._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

I lay down on my bed and just laid there looking at nothing in particular. I sighed. I guess even my mom didn't bother with Sam and I's fights. God this is so confusing.

"Freddie! Dinner's ready!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I walked out and we had dinner talking about the usual stuff: school/work, our day, etc.

* * *

I was cleaning the dishes when things started to get more confusing.

Our phone rang and my mom went to pick it up.

"Sarah?" Oh. Aunt Sarah is calling? I'm so in for trouble.

"Why? What happened to Sam?" My mom asked worriedly. Here it goes. I gulped.

"What? She… but… why would she think that? I…" Huh?

"B-but Freddie… H-how is she?" I finished the dishes and looked towards the living room.

"Maybe she needs some time alone…" My mom said worriedly. What's happening? I sprinted to my room and closed the door. I picked up my cell phone and called Sam.

"_Hello?"_ She said icily as she picked up. Her greeting shocked me.

"Sam?"

"_What do you want?" _She asked, her tone not changing.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"_Why wouldn't I be??" _She snarled.

"Sam, I just over heard my mom talking to your mom in a worried tone. Somehow your name was dragged into it. As well as mine. What happened?"I asked her, worried.

"_Nothing Benson."_ She growled. Okay this is annoying.

"Damnit, Sam! Stop acting like that! Tell me what's wrong!!" I lost my temper and shouted through the phone. I heard the house suddenly fall into silence and my mom's rushing footsteps to my door.

"_Well maybe I don't want to tell you!! Maybe… maybe I know you wouldn't care!!"_ She shouted back.

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?!" I was getting frustrated. Doesn't she know how much I care about her?!

"What I'm talking about, BENSON, is that I am human!! I have feelings! You don't know how it feels every time we fight!! You don't fricking know how much your insults hurt!! I am human Freddie!! I may not be your perfect Carly but I. am. Still. Human!!!!!" She screamed. What. The. Hell. Is. She. Talking. About?!!?

"How did Carly get into this conversation!!! I already told you that I'm over her!!! And where did this come from anyway?!?! We haven't argued in ages!" I shouted back confused.

"_Why did you have to get over her?! Haven't you been praising her and ignoring me for too long to stop?!?! You know that your mom prefers her than any other girl in the world anyway!! We. Both. Know. That. She. Prefers. Sweet. Perfect. Carly!"_ She shouted in between gasps. I could tell that she was crying now. What…

There was silence. In both our homes and through the line.

"Sam… I…" I tried to reason out to her… reason out to her that Carly was just an illusion. Nothing else. But I still wasn't sure about what I'm going to say because I don't know what's really going through her head.

"_Forget it. Don't even remember that we had this conversation."_ She said as she hung up on me.

I stood there for a few seconds with my phone still next to my ear until suddenly it dawned to me. I hurt her. I've been hurting her all these years. I was too caught up with Carly to notice how much I was damaging her. How much I've been hurting her.

I gripped my phone hard and threw it into my wall so hard that it smashed into pieces. I punched my wall once and created a small dent. I was just so frustrated at myself. This is my entire damn fault. All of the things that I've been doing for the past 5 years came running back to me. I clutched my head, fell on my knees and screamed. My head is just so full of everything I've done. I need to clear my head.

So I stood up… grabbed my jacket… and opened the door to my mom standing there with a shocked expression on her face. She was about to say something but I just walked past her and left the apartment, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I ran to the park and just ran around it a couple of times. I must've lapped the whole park for a while because then it started to rain. Soon I stopped, tired and sat on the damp ground. I don't know what else to do.

I beat up a tree just to let out all of my frustration at myself, lapped the park to clear my mind, and now, without all the other emotions in me, I'm left here… feeling the gap inside me that was usually filled by Sam.

I stood up and started walking to the house I've always went to when I'm sad or confused. I went to the side of the house and looked up at her window. It had a faint light of a bedside lamp on but I could tell by the silence around the house that she was already sleeping. I looked up there for who knows how long and sank into the ground… tried and fell asleep… right under her bedroom window.

**I know it's kind of confusing… especially if you haven't read 'I'm Always Here' (aka part one of this story). So I would advise you to do so.**

**Oh… and uhm… first… Freddie is athletic behind all of his tech smarts so he is very much capable of lapping a fairly large park. And next is Sam's room. It's positioned on the side most corner of their house. She has two windows facing south of the house and one window on the west side of the house.**

**Yeah… and Freddie was on the west side. **

**That's all that I wanted to clear. :D**

**-AA**


	6. Waking in Pain

I woke up with my eyes really red and swollen, and my clothes drenched from the evening rain. I was still leaning back on the Puckett household but Aunt Sarah and my mom were standing right in front of me.

"Freddie…" Aunt Sarah whispered as she kneeled down do we were at eye level.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I really couldn't look at her directly in the eyes. I was too ashamed because of all of the things that I have done to hurt her daughter.

"Freddie. C'mon. Let's go home. You'll get sick." My mom said worriedly.

I sighed. And slowly stood up. With that a headache rushed towards me. I ignored the pain and looked at Aunt Sarah's eyes. "I really am sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay, Freddie." She replied giving me a small smile. I nodded and entered my mom's car.

"Thank you for calling me once you found him, Sarah. I was really worried." I heard my mom tell Aunt Sarah.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for not being able to find him sooner though." Aunt Sarah murmured.

"I hope things will get better between the two." My mom muttered. I was barely listening right now.

Aunt Sarah sighed then nodded. Soon enough my mom and I were backing out of their driveway and was heading for home.

* * *

"You could not go to school today if you want." My mom said as we entered out apartment.

"Can I go to school at lunch?" I asked her. She just nodded and I went to my room to go and get some clothes and take a hot shower. I could be brewing a fever right now but my sadness from last night was muffling all my other emotions.

Once I was done with my shower I walked to my bed and crashed. After what only seemed like 5 minutes, my mom woke me up for school. I washed my face and took a couple of aspirins to take in case of a headache later on and took one for my headache now.

My mom and I had a quick lunch and she drove me to school silently. I thanked her and told her that she didn't need to pick me up after classes and entered just as lunch was about to end.

"Freddie! I thought you weren't going to show or something." Carly said once she saw me. We were on our way to science class then after this we're forced to go and watch the talent show.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning." I said as I stifled a yawn.

"Oh… Well… coz Sam didn't come to school today too." Carly said as she sat down on her seat at Science.

"She didn't?" I asked a little too curiously, but Carly didn't notice.

"Yeah." She said. Then our teacher came in and I made me way to the back and sat there. Great, now I feel even worse. She didn't even go to school.

* * *

We sat through a boring science class and then the bell rung. We all stood up and groaned as we made our way to mandatorily watch the talent show.

Carly and I took seats beside each other and sat down. There were a few good talented people, but since Mrs. Briggs picked them out again it was all boring.

"And now, our last but not the least. Miss Sam Puckett!" I looked up from surprise. I'm pretty sure Carly's did too, and so did everybody in the room. Suddenly everybody broke into applause.

"I didn't even know she joined." Carly said as she beamed and clapped along with the rest. I was too shocked to move.

She stepped out into the stage and everybody gasped. Even me. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, and black hi tops. And with the stage lights pointed at her she looked amazingly stunning. I looked towards Carly and could see shock and awe at her face… mostly shock. Suddenly I heard most of the jocks and the rest of the boys in the school start whooping and clapping. I turned around and glared at them. Sure… ignore her when she's not wearing anything too short or anything but actually ogle at her because she is. I rolled my eyes. They just can't see how beautiful she is inside and out. I looked back at her and saw her grinning. I was caught by her charm again. I could feel my mouth hanging agape at how beautiful she looked.

Then she met my eyes. "I'm singing here today to prove that I am not untalented." I felt my face drop with regret and shame but she was already looking away. "This song that I wrote is about two little kids, who are really, really good friends." She continued.

Suddenly the music started.

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

I was entranced at her voice at the very first note that she sung. But I could tell that the song has a much deeper meaning.

_You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard_

I remember how much hard work Sam did to put up her 'tough girl' act. It was so carefully put up that even I, who was supposed to know her best, wasn't able to see through it. I only saw it until it was too late… when she finally broke.

_If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side_

I wasn't even there for her for the past 5 years…

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

The weird thing is, even if I wasn't there for her all that time she was always there for me. I mean, if it wasn't for her I a lot of people and jocks would've bullied me, like Gibby.

_Open, close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain_

I wish I have been there for her. I miss being there to comfort her.

_And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain_

_Flashback to a scene with a 10 year old Sam crying on the roof of her house and 10 year old Freddie sitting there, sharing her pain. _I miss all of the times we spent together.

_If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back_

I watched her as she made her way around the stage. I'm sure a lot of people were in awe like me. After all of the years that I've known her I didn't know that she could sing a song so beautifully and write one that is too beautiful to bear.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Flashback to all the times that Sam came running to Freddie for help and of Sam keeping her arms open for Freddie to run to whenever he was sad._ I miss all of the times that we depended on each other.

_Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you_

She stopped walking and was standing at the dead center of the stage. She was putting so much emotion to the song that a lot of the people's eyes in the auditorium were watery. She closed her eyes and she looked so free and pained. I wish I could just run up there to the stage and save her from her pain.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Flashback to all of the times Sam and Freddie had having fun, playing on the playground, smashing cake on each other's faces during their birthdays… and all the other good memories._ I miss all the fun times that we used to have. She just raised a really high note on the chorus… and just like everything she does… it was flawless and beautiful.

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

I could see her eyes searching until they landed on mine. I could see her eyes twist a bit in confusion, I think my eyes might have gave away all of the emotions running through me. She whispered the very last line of the song while looking directly to my eyes.

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

She put the microphone down onto her side, still looking at me. When the music stopped there was a quick moment of silence and then everybody erupted into applause. Her eyes broke away from mine and she looked around smiling.

"Great job, Sam!" Our music teacher came up again.

"Thanks." She said to the mike.

"Okay. Now it's time for me to announce who won as most talented! I have the envelope from the judges. Now everybody was judged by their presentation, audience reaction, judges' opinion, and originality." Our teacher smiled.

'I should go.' She mouthed as she headed to go backstage. Even through all of this I still couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she's like that.

"Hold on a second, Sam." Our teacher said. A lot of my classmates laughed. She was already halfway there. "You won!" He shouted.

"I won???" She shouted in disbelief. I wasn't that shocked. She surpassed ever other person who performed. I applauded and cheered with everybody else. Carly was beaming.

"Yes, you won. Congratulations!" My teacher said to Sam grinning as he handed her an envelope.

"Thanks! Awesome!!!" She said as she took the envelope and gave the audience one last wave and left the stage.

* * *

Once all of the rush died down and people started going out to head home Carly and I finally was able to sneak in backstage to congratulate Sam.

"Sam?!"

"Sam???"

"Sam?!"

We kept on looking for Sam, seemingly not able to find her. Our music teacher heard all of our screaming and walked towards us.

"Are you looking for Sam?"

"Yes." Carly said.

"Yes. Have you seen her?" I asked at the same time.

"Yes, but she left a while ago with her mom."

Carly's face fell and so did mine.

"I guess I'll just see her Monday. Unless she decides to go back and visit my house again." Carly mumbled as we walked out of the auditorium.

"Yeah. Monday." I replied. I still couldn't get Sam out of my head.

"Hey Spencer's picking me up at front." Carly said.

"Nah. I'm going somewhere." I said without thinking. I was too engrossed in the fact that I might have permanently damaged my friendship with Sam.

"Oh. Okay. See you, Freddie." Carly said as she waved at me and left.

I turned around and went straight to the way that I know by heart ever since I was old enough to walk around. I was barely aware of what I was doing… but halfway there… I knew. There's something I need to do…

**Ahhh… there you goooooo… 3 more chapters to go :P.**

**Reviews!!! Tell me what you think! :D. The fate of the story depends on your hands. So click on the little green button down there. Haha. About 5-7. Please? :P**


End file.
